The Cullen Car Curse
by BabyVampBella
Summary: Post Eclipse: Bella’s a vampire; an extremely frustrated vampire whose truck won’t go over 50 MPH! Each of the Cullens wants to take her new car shopping. Whose pick does she like best? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Car Curse**

Post Eclipse: Bella's a vampire; an extremely frustrated vampire whose truck won't go over 50 MPH!! Each of the Cullens wants to take her new car shopping. Whose pick does she like best?

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_A/N: I have read the first chapter of __Breaking Dawn__; I am just pretending it doesn't exist. I won't say anymore about __BD__ here, b/c I don't want to spoil it for anyone who is waiting until August to read the whole thing. I just want you all to know I already know what you're going to say, and you don't need to say it. Bella is already a vampire in my story, and has been for a while. I'm not going to say exactly how long a while, b/c this is just a little silliness to amuse myself and I'm not getting into her powers, blood dinking habits, etc. Chapters are probably going to be short, some are really short, but I will update quickly as I have everything written but the last chapter. That's for you to decide. Once I've posted the whole story a poll will be up for you to decide which car Bella chooses. Links to pictures are on my page._

_**Chapter One**_

**EPOV**

Bella stomped in the house growling under her breath.

"Stupid truck, don't know why I ever liked that THING! Should have never had Edward transport it to Alaska! ARRRGGGHHHH!!"

Emmett rushed in to the den ahead of Bella. He had been watching over her today. Bella was amazing at controlling her bloodlust, but we all still felt she shouldn't be left alone for long periods. So when she had said she wanted to go for a drive today, in her own truck, Emmett had volunteered to go with her.

"Eddie, your wife is freaking out. The Cullen Curse is catching up with her." Emmett grinned widely.

I cringed at the nickname. I was getting ready to tell Emmett off when I heard the most musical scream in the whole world.

"EDWARD!!" Bella shrieked from the front room.

"Coming my love." I was glad that the rest of rest of the family was still out on their hunt. Bella seemed extremely volatile at the moment. I peeked around the doorway and saw Bella tapping her foot. The water in Esme's vases was vibrating from the force.

"We are going car shopping NOW!" Bella looked livid. I didn't think I had ever seen her this angry, even as human. Not even when she broke her hand on Jacob's face.

"Bella, are you sure? I know how much you love the truck…"

"That piece of CRAP?! I hate that vehicle, Edward! I can't get it over 50 MPH and it smells like stinky mutt! I want a new car!"

I chuckled, earning a death stare from Bella.

"Sorry love, it's just that Emmett was saying the Cullen Curse had caught up with you and I didn't quite believe him." I was thrilled Bella wanted a new vehicle. I had never let on just how difficult it was for me to ride in it. Jacob's scent permeated the leather seats and now Bella could finally smell it.

"What's the Cullen Curse?" Bella looked confused.

"It's our need for speed!" Emmett yelled, bounding into the room. "The Cullen Car Curse means we need the fastest, most awesome cars on the road!"

I glared at him.

"Do you know what kind of car you want, Bella?" I asked, soothingly rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"No," Bella pouted prettily. "You know I have no idea what types of cars are even out there."

This was going to be a treat. I could find the best car for Bella. Maybe a BMW right off the factory line in Germany, or possibly something Italian…my reverie was interrupted by Emmett's booming voice.

"I'll take you car shopping, Bella."

I groaned inwardly. I had "car shopped" with Emmett before and it never ended well. Salesmen crouched in corners crying because Emmett wasn't getting a deal. Or that time he asked if the Jeep he was looking at came in pansy pink for his pansy-ass brother (me, of course). I was horrified at the thought of Bella going to a dealership with him.

"You know Bella; we could just get Rosalie to do some modifications to the truck. Put in some new seats and a new engine?" I said hesitantly. Bella gave me another murderous look. When had she gotten so scary?

"Fine Edward," Bella said, her voice dripping with malice. "I'll go with Emmett instead." With that she turned and walked out the door to his Jeep, Emmett following her like an eager puppy.

"I know the best place for cars, Bella." I could hear Emmett's thoughts as they pulled out the long drive, and I saw him flash me a sheepish look in the rearview mirror as I stared miserably after them. The next idea I heard from Emmett had me out the door and in the Volvo chasing after them in a flash. There was no way Bella was going to be driving that!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse - Chapter Two **_

**EMPOV**

"Trust me Bella; I've got the vehicle for you." We were on the highway into Anchorage. I was practically bouncing in my seat from excitement. Bella was going to love it!

"Emmett, I am just glad to be going over 80mph right now." Bella relaxed in her seat.

I chuckled. Bella had gotten over her aversion to speed in a nanosecond. She was always up for a race when we were out hunting. She had even beat Edward a couple of times, but of course he said he let her win. Liar.

Bella started fiddling with my iPod, checking out different tunes. Suddenly she giggled.

"I didn't know you liked Heart, Em." She smiled wickedly at me as _Never_ began to play.

"W-what? Uh-uh, not me. I must have picked up Rosalie's iPod by mistake." I swallowed hard, trying to contain the diva in me.

"Right, whatever," Bella said knowingly. She began to sing the chorus.

_We can't go on_

_Just running away_

_If we stay any longer _

_We will surely never get away_

_Anything you want…we can make it happen_

I couldn't stand it anymore. So what if Bella knew my secret passion for girl bands? I had to belt it out!

_Stand up and turn around_

_Never let them shoot us down_

Bella and I sang in perfect harmony.

_Never, Never_

_Never, Never run away_

We continued singing all the way into Anchorage; Pat Benetar, Blondie, The Bangles, The Go-Go's. We sang them all. We were in the middle of _We Got the Beat_ when I pulled into the dealership.

Bella's eyes got huge as she read the sign out loud.

"Hummer of Alaska." Bella looked a little faint.

"C'mon Bella, I promise you're going to like it." I turned my puppy dog eyes on her full force.

"Okay," she laughed. "But I just don't think a Hummer is very practical."

I cast a sweeping glance around the interior of the huge Jeep.

"Since when do Cullens go for practicality in cars, Bella?"

"Other than Edward and Carlisle, you're right Em," Bella agreed.

"Edward and Carlisle aren't practical either," I contradicted her. "The Volvo is just the 'low-profile' family car. Edward's real car is the Vanquish. You haven't even seen Carlisle's real car."

Bella pondered that for a minute. She took a deep breath and unhooked her harness. I came around to her side as she leapt gracefully to the ground.

"Promise to be my footstool if you talk me into buying this thing?"

"Of course, Bella, but you won't need me; we'll get you some side 'U' steps. Shorty." I ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Just because you are a humongous giant doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." Bella raced me at human speed into the dealership. I let her win.

A salesman walked right up to us the second we opened the door. Of course. Have you ever been in a car dealership where it took a salesman more than five seconds to get to you?

"How can I help you folks today?"

And that's always their opening line. So predictable.

"We'd like to look at the H2 Luxury, please." I didn't want Bella thinking she was getting out of here in anything less than a luxury vehicle. She was always protesting about how much money we spent on her. Sooner or later she'd figure out how much fun it was to carry around a Titanium AmEx.

"Yes sir. Right this way." The guy led us over to a gorgeous glossy black H2 with creamy russet leather seats. He opened the door and Bella peered in quickly before hopping up in the driver's seat.

"Oh, is the vehicle for your wife, sir?" I gaped at the sleazy salesman.

"Bella is not my wife." The guy gave me a knowing look.

"No, NO! Not like that. She's my little sister." I gave him a disgusted stare.

"Of course, sir. Anything you say. I'll let you and your little _sister _look over the vehicle for a few minutes while I get the keys." The creep walked away with a leer on Bella's direction. I wanted to squeeze his neck until his head popped like a pimple. I looked in on Bella laughing her ass off in the H2.

"He thought we were married?" She asked through her giggles.

"Actually he thought we were having a torrid affair."

That remark only made Bella laugh harder. I instantly felt my manly ego deflate.

"I know I'm not as handsome as your precious Eddie, but do you really think it's so far-fetched that we could be a couple?"

"Oh Emmett," Bella gave me a soft smile. "Of course you are handsome. It's just that Rosalie would kill me if she had heard what that guy said. And Edward would have killed him just for his thoughts. Plus, you're my big bro! He's just a perv."

"I was seriously considering it myself," I muttered darkly. "No one looks at my little sis like that."

"Good, now let's go test drive this baby!"

"You really like it?" I was sort of surprised Bella was taking to the H2 so quickly.

"What's not to like?" She shrugged. "I'm way up high, so I can see over everything. It's got new car smell instead of gross werewolf smell. What more do I want?"

Just then wet-blanket Eddie walked in. Dammit. Now we probably wouldn't even get to take the test drive. What a Debbie Downer he was. He walked over to me and Bella. She had turned away from him when she saw him coming and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked seriously pissed.

"What do you want now, Edward?" Bella hissed.

"Bella please let me talk to you." He opened the passenger door and crawled in next to her. She wouldn't even look at him; her face a stony mask. I laughed to myself. I knew that face. Rosalie made the same one whenever I did something stupid.

"Bella, I am sorry. I just didn't want you to be embarrassed by Emmett. He can be a bit much to take when he goes car shopping." That was rude. I never _tried_ to embarrass Bella.

"Emmett has been a perfect gentleman. I like having his input on my new car. In fact," Bella looked devious. "I'm going to let each member of the family take me car shopping and then I'll decide which one I like best."

"Hah!" I laughed. "In your face Eddie!" I knew he hated when I called him that.

"If that's what you want," Edward sighed, smiling crookedly at his wife.

"Yes," Bella smiled back. I could tell all was forgiven.

"Sooo, does that mean we still get to go for a test drive?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes Emmett, we get to go for a test drive." Bella grinned at my enthusiasm. I turned and whistled loudly to get the salesman's attention. His head whipped in my direction and he came running over with the keys.

"I see we have a new addition." The guy peered at Edward. "I never did get everyone's names." He looked at me first and held out his hand.

"Emmett," I said menacingly, gripping his hand a little harder than I knew I should. Wincing, he pulled his hand from mine.

"And this is the lovely Bella," he said leering at her again. Bella frowned and Edward growled too low for the idiot to hear him.

"Who might you be?" He asked Edward icily.

"I'm the 'lovely Bella's' husband," Edward snapped. The salesman straightened up and put on his most professional demeanor. He handed Bella the keys without a word and opened up the huge doors in front of us so she could drive it out. I got in the backseat and he climbed in next to me, shrinking away to the furthest point from my bulging muscles. He began to point out all the features to Bella as she drove around the lot of the dealership. Bella was enjoying herself; turning on the heated seats, messing with the temperature control, checking out the navigation screen. She took a few corners at high speed and I felt the sway in the top-heavy H2. Bella seemed rattled and turned back into the building shortly after. We all got out of the SUV and Bella turned to the salesman.

"Thank you for your help," she said politely. "Would it be possible to get a brochure and your card?"

The guy grabbed a brochure and clipped his card to it. I took it from him a little too quickly and he backed up. We walked out of the dealership before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Emmett?" Bella asked. I couldn't stop laughing, so I just handed her and Edward the sleazebag's card.They both cracked up as they read it.

_**Michael Newton – Hummer Specialist**_

* * *

A/N: If you don't know why that's funny, PM me and I'll tell you why as long as you can prove to me you're of age. Remember, links to pictures of all the cars are on my profile and the poll to choose Bella's new car will be up once all chapters are posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse - Chapter Three**_

**EPOV**

My sweet wife had consented to drive home with me, since Emmett wanted to race ahead and tell the family about everyone getting to pick out a car for her. Bella held my hand as I drove out of Anchorage. I was a bit jealous that she had decided to let the entire family have input in her new car purchase. I wanted to surprise her with a new vehicle once the truck died or she decided she didn't want it anymore. Bella gave me a perceptive look.

"Edward, I know getting me a new car was something you wanted to do, but you'll still get your chance. I just thought it would be fun to see what everyone would pick out. Whether the car each person chose would reflect my personality or their own." She smiled softly at me. "I think we know who Emmett's choice reflected. Although, I did kind of like the H2, except for the fact I thought it would roll over on me if I took a corner too quickly."

"I just hope you realize what you're getting yourself into," I muttered darkly.

"I know, Alice is probably going to make me go to Europe, although that is something you would have done too,' Bella said knowingly. "Everyone will have their own idea, and I am looking forward to it."

I nodded. Bella was right. This would be a fun diversion from her transition. We drove the rest of the way home talking about Emmett's love of girl rockers and the coincidental name of the car salesman. When we pulled up to the house a little while later, the whole family was waiting on the porch.

"Who's up next?" I whispered to Bella as we walked up the stairs arm in arm.

"Jasper," Bella pointed at him and a huge grin broke out across his face.

**JPOV**

Bella was going to love my idea. We didn't have to go deal with sleazy salesmen to get her the perfect car. It was already here at our home; specially stored away. I couldn't believe Bella chose me to go next. The rest of the family was already feeling dejected. Alice especially. She always wanted to shop, even if was just for cars and not couture. I took her hand in mine and sent my excitement of being chosen to her. She smiled happily up at me, knowing how I wanted to help Bella. We had gotten much closer since her change, but I still felt guilt at times that I was the one who caused Edward to run away form her. Bella assured me it wasn't my fault and all was forgiven. I would definitely make up for it when I showed her my baby.

Edward was frantically beckoning to me. Damn mind reader! I knew he was going to tell me not to show Bella the car. I walked away from him and went inside to get my keys from their hiding place in my cowboy boots Alice never let me wear. I ran back outside and told Bella to stay right there on the porch.

"Where is he going?" I heard Bella ask Alice as I ran as fast as I could to my secret garage. To anyone else, it looked like a regular barn, but I had outfitted it with security features so no one could get to my baby. Retinal scans, finger print detection, voice recognition; I had it all. Speaking my password "Cooter" into the microphone, the doors swung open and the hydraulic lift brought my baby up from the underground storage. I slid in and revved the engine. It growled back at me, good as new. I took off through the woods back towards the house.

_Meanwhile back at the homestead…_

**EPOV**

Damn Jasper! Bella was not going to like his precious "baby", as he referred to the car. I did not want to hear moody Jasper in my head for weeks after this. I didn't even know why he was showing Bella the car. He didn't even drive it, much less let anyone else near it. I think he wants to show off. I could hear him tearing through the woods now.

"What the hell is that?" Bella asked me.

"That's Jasper." The rest of the family started laughing. They all knew what was coming. Poor Bella stood on the porch looking bewildered as she peered into the dense forest. The sound of a 426 Hemi screamed in the distance. Bella grabbed my arm.

"Whatever that is I don't want it," she whimpered.

"Oh, just humor him, Bella," Alice pleaded. "He's so proud of this car, and it will devastate him if you don't like it."

"Alice, what is it??" Bella questioned. Unfortunately at that moment all her questions were answered. Jasper burst through the trees in a flash of orange and jumped the small creek that ran the side of our property with the car, shouting 'YEEEE-HAWWW!!'. He honked the horn and we were all treated to the opening strains of "Dixie".

Bella's jaw dropped to the ground.

"No freaking way…"

She ran down the front steps as Jasper spun the car to a stop. He popped out of the window and looked expectantly at Bella.

"Jasper is that…" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence.

"The ORIGINAL General Lee, Bella!!" Jasper motioned for her to climb in. Bella slid over the hood of the car Luke Duke-style and high-fived Jasper as she slipped in through the passenger side window. It was my turn to gape as they drove off singing the "Dukes of Hazzard" theme song.

_Just'a good ol' boys  
Never meanin' no harm.  
Beats all you never saw  
Been in trouble with the law  
Since the day they was born…_

* * *

_A/N: Did anyone guess it was the General Lee when Jasper said his password? I'd love to know if you did. Hope this doesn't offend anyone, but Jasper is a Southern boy, and any Southern boy would love to drive around in the General. (Perhaps not with the Confederate flag on top. I'd like to think even we Southerners are more evolved than that) Pictures are on my profile; don't forget to check them out. Please R&R!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse - Chapter Four**_

**APOV**

"How did you let Jasper down so easily, Bella? He was still whistling "Dixie" when you came back from driving the General." We were in my room, packing for our trip. "I know you don't want to be driving the General Lee around every day." I made a small grimace at the thought of riding around in an orange car. How tacky.

"Well, on our drive I told him how much I loved watching Dukes of Hazzard reruns as a kid. We reminisced about our favorite episodes and then I told him how I could never drive such a special car on a daily basis." I smiled at Bella's intuitiveness. "So instead I promised him we'd go to Dukesfest next year. He was really excited about that."

"Thank you, Bella. Jasper is so happy you liked his baby." I beamed at my sister-in-law. I was so glad she cared about Jasper's feelings.

"So are you excited for our trip?" I asked excitedly, bouncing on my toes.

"Yes," Bella was smiling. "I told Edward you'd take me all the way to Europe to look for a car. Maybe I can predict the future now too," she teased me.

"I can't wait to go shopping in Milan," I sighed to Bella. "I know this trip is about finding you a new car, but I desperately need some new shoes."

Bella looked pointedly at my largest suitcase which was filled to the brim with shoes. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward knocked on the open door before walking in.

"Alice," he sighed. "Carlisle specifically told you only two suitcases this time. And you certainly don't need this." He closed up my steamer trunk and pushed it back in the closet.

I stuck my tongue out at him too. I couldn't help that I packed for every contingency. I did see the future after all; every single idea that passed through my family's minds added another outfit to the pile.

Suddenly Rosalie ran in and started ransacking my jewelry box.

"Stop, stop stop!!" I screeched. "What in the hell are you looking for??"

Rosalie glared at me.

"Carlisle said _**I**_ could fly the jet this time and I want the Pilot's Wings!"

On our last commercial flight, Emmett had nicked the gold pin right off our pilot's chest. Now whoever flew our private jet got to wear the wings. I had flown the jet several weeks ago and had not turned them back in to Carlisle like I was supposed to. They just looked so good on my navy blue cashmere sweater. Rosalie held out her hand and tapped her foot, waiting. I bit my lip guiltily and pulled open the drawer in my bedside table. I took out a small black lacquered box and reluctantly handed it to Rosalie. She snatched the gold wings out of the box and pinned them on her top. She then placed her pilot's cap on her perfectly coiffed head and stalked out of the room.

"The car will be here in 15 minutes to pick us up! Be ready!" Rosalie barked.

My tongue was getting a workout today. I turned towards my bags, grumbling. I pulled out 16 pairs of shoes, 9 formal dresses, 23 casual dresses, 15 pairs of jeans, 7 tops and I still had four giant suitcases full of clothes and accessories. I wailed in frustration.

"Alright Alice," Bella said kindly. "I'll take one of yours since I only packed one."

"And Jasper only packed a duffel bag," Edward interjected. "He knew he'd have to take at least one of yours."

I flung my arms around both of them. I had the best family.

Edward brought all my suitcases downstairs. Bella pulled on my arm and we sat down on the bed. I looked at my new sister quizzically.

"Alice," she started hesitantly. "Do you know which car I'm going to choose?"

I shook my head.

'Since you haven't seen everyone's pick, I can't yet tell which one you'll choose. Are you worried about it?" I didn't understand why she would be.

"I don't want to hurt Edward's feelings if I don't like the car he picks out."

Edward was still running some options around in his head. He hadn't even decided what car he was going to show Bella. And he was beginning to enjoy this process. It had been a while since any of us had gotten a new vehicle.

"Don't be concerned with Edward," I told Bella. "If you don't like anything you see in Europe, he's bound to buy you a Honda."

Bella and I both giggled at that. The odds of Edward even stepping foot in a Honda dealership were extremely low. We flew down the stairs arm in arm and slipped gracefully into the waiting limo.

**BPOV**

As Rosalie began to taxi the runway in the Cullen's private jet, I turned to snuggle deeper into the crook of Edward's arm. I had decided to calm down. Alice was right in one way at least. If all these cars were too "ostentatious" for daily use, Edward and I would find something appropriate when we got back to Alaska. I knew this trip would be exciting. Edward began to hum my lullaby in my ear and I relaxed, letting my eyes close and my mind wander. It seemed only a few minutes later when Edward roused me from my deep reverie.

"We're here love." He smiled crookedly at my dazed expression.

"England, already?" As I had mulled over all the amazing things that had happened to me since my change, we had already landed at the RAF Hethel base in Norfolk, England. This was Esme's stop. She was taking me to test drive a Lotus Evora, their newest model. The Lotus Car Company had allowed us to land the jet at the old air base they used as a test track, since Esme had been such a wonderful customer throughout the years. Apparently, her friend Nigel, a Lotus engineer, was in on her secret.

We disembarked from the jet, Emmett doing the flight attendant "buh-bye" sketch from SNL. Nigel waved to us from another portion of the track, standing next to a car straight out of a James Bond movie. Esme and Nigel hugged and then she ran her hand appreciatively down the side of the car.

"It's so beautiful, Nigel."

"Not even available until Summer 2009 you know," Nigel said conspiratorially.

A low whistle sounded from the Cullens. I looked at the sleek silver car with a little apprehension. Esme had told me on the flight about her Lotus Exige S, which was practically a race car. From the way she described her Lotus, this one looked a bit more comfortable and street-legal.

"We are car shopping for my daughter-in-law." Esme nudged me forward. I shook hands with Nigel as he opened the door for me. I peered in at the beautiful camel leather interior. I couldn't believe how amazing this car was; I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. Although only a V-6, this car had power. It felt so light, almost like it would fly if I went fast enough. I pushed it to 100mph and then 150 miles per hour! I screamed, totally exhilarated. I went around the track a few times and then came to a stop next to Esme and Nigel.

"Wow that was incredible!" I watched as Esme got in and tried the car out for herself. Nigel told me all about its features and how this was more of a user-friendly Lotus.

Esme screeched to a halt not six inches away from where Nigel and I stood. She got out of the car; her tawny eyes shining with laughter and excitement.

"Well, Nigel, it doesn't go as fast as my Exige, but it is a bit smoother." She shook hands with Nigel again and let him know we'd be back if it was the final choice.

"I truly do hope to see you again Bella." Nigel smiled at me and I noticed how his teeth gleamed perfectly, just like all the Cullens, just like mine. I gasped and turned to Esme who nodded. Nigel got into the Evora and drove off, waving.

_

* * *

__A/N: Hey everyone. I just want to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far. I love reading your comments, and I am so glad you are enjoying this silly story. Now, to all of you who have me as a favorite, or story alert and haven't reviewed, give me some love!! Please? The cars are going to start getting serious, peeps, so don't forget to check out the links on my profile! Remember you will pick Bella's "after" car, in my story at least!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse – Chapter 5**_

**BPOV**

A dull gray light filtered in through the sheer curtains in the hotel suite where I lay cozied up to Edward. We had flown into Stuttgart, Germany after leaving the Lotus test track last night. Carlisle was whisking me off today to check out a Maybach. Actually he had said "the Maybach" whatever that meant. I didn't even know what a Maybach was. Maybach's studio was in neighboring Sindelfingen; all the boys and Rosalie were coming with us. Esme and Alice were going clothes shopping. It seemed Alice couldn't wait for Milan.

I peeked out the curtain at the drizzly morning sky. It was a perfect day to be out. Well, for us anyway. I kissed Edward fully before going to shower. Moments later he followed me in and we had a very pleasant time.

**CPOV**

I stood in front of the Le Méridien where my family was staying. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had already joined me. The boys were arguing about which of their picks was better for Bella and why; Rose was filing her nails looking bored. Bella and Edward ran out of the front door laughing, and I noticed both of them still had extremely wet hair. I raised my eyebrows at my youngest son and he shrugged with a glint in his eye. I smiled happily back at them, so glad that they were now together forever.

"Oh my Carlisle!" Bella pointed at the three sedans coming up the drive. Each was two complementary tones of silver. The side panels were light, while the rest of the car was the color of liquid mercury. The back windows were tinted very dark, and in the front seat of each was a uniformed chauffeur. They pulled up to us and stopped. Each chauffeur got out of the front and briskly walked around to open the back passenger door so that we could climb in.

"Is this what I am going to be looking at today?" Bella asked overwhelmed by the sheer size of each vehicle.

"Oh no," I replied. "This is a Maybach 62, this is to be driven around in not to drive yourself." Bella looked relived for about two seconds. She and Edward climbed into the back of the first car. I could hear her admiring the rich leather seats, the open sun panel, and the entertainment centers.

"Edward the seats even recline fully!" Bella chirped, which made me and Edward chuckle.

Emmett and Rosalie took the second car while Jasper and I entered the last. Immersed in total luxury; it felt like only seconds had passed before we arrived at Sindelfingen. As we entered the Center of Excellence, Bella was awed. Gorgeous luxury sedans were surrounding us, but there was only one vehicle she was meant to see. I tugged her towards a sleek black coupe at the center of the room.

**BPOV**

If Esme's car was Bond, then this car was Batman, or at the very least Bruce Wayne. My jaw was dragging on the floor. Even Rosalie looked excited.

"Is this the Exelero?" She whispered to Carlisle. He nodded, and she let out a small gasp. Rosalie opened the door and I caught a glimpse of red and black leather interior and red racing harnesses.

"What's an Exelero?" I asked feeling stupid. This car was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"It's one of a kind," Rosalie sighed, slipping behind the wheel.

"Rosalie is right," Carlisle agreed. "This is the only one that was ever made."

"They're not selling it?" I asked incredulously. I didn't think car companies sold their concept cars.

"Indeed, we are, young lady," a handsome gentleman walked towards us. Carlisle had told me there were no salesmen here, only "personal liaison managers". He began talking through the finer points of the vehicle, which were numerous. After a while however, his cultured voice faded into the background, and I began to hear signs of a brotherly scuffle.

"Better go check on the boys," I said under my breath so only non-humans would hear. Edward and Rosalie discreetly removed themselves to see what Jasper and Emmett were up to.

**EPOV**

An extremely frightened woman was backing slowly away from Emmett and Jasper. They must have bought a car. They were bickering over what wood trim would be included in the final product.

"BIRDSEYE MAPLE!" Emmett screeched; the woman put her hands over her ears and ran, her heels clicking wildly on the travertine floor.

"AFRICAN BLACKWOOD," Jasper bellowed back. They began slapping at each other and I knew it would soon come to blows.

"Knock it off Emmett." Rosalie stared menacingly at her husband. "What did you idiots do now." She was back to filing her nails.

"We got a Landaulet." Emmett said proudly.

"Why would you buy a chauffeur driven car that has a sunroof in a town where it rains and snows 95 of the time?" I looked at my brothers like they had turned into werewolves before my eyes.

"Because we can," Jasper rolled his eyes at me like I was the nonsensical one.

I threw my hands in the air and stalked back to Bella. Behind me I heard Emmett agreeing with Jasper.

"You know, you're right, the African blackwood will look better."

* * *

_A/N: I'm so sorry I have not updated sooner, and I was so trying to get this done by tomorrow. Doesn't look like that will happen, although you probably will get two chapters tomorrow. Just my damned laziness, no excuses. African Blackwood is better known as ebony. Run a search on the Landaulet if you want to check out what a cool 1.35 million will get you. But the Exelero is badass. That's gonna cost Carlisle a pretty penny. Check it out on my profile and please R&R!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse – Chapter 6**_

**BPOV**

I stood frozen on the cobblestone street. The narrow road was surrounded by tall buildings, ominous in the gloomy afternoon light. I felt claustrophobic, which was strange since I didn't need to breathe. But I was penned in with no escape. To my left a powerful creature growled. In answer, the monster on my right emitted a high-pitched shriek. They barreled towards each other, indifferent to my safety. What was I doing here?

Oh yeah, shoe shopping… and car shopping.

Rosalie and Alice each turned their car to the side, missing me by millimeters. We had been out shopping in Milan when they had disappeared down this alley. Once I followed them, I realized they wanted to show me the cars they had picked out by playing chicken with me.

"Very funny," I said rolling my eyes at my sisters who giggled as they exited the cars. Rosalie had picked a cherry Lamborghini Murciélago. Alice had brought a bright white Maserati GranTurismo wih blood red interior. Both cars were beautiful and intimidating, rather like the Cullens themselves. I still had a hard time seeing myself as one of them, but as I caught my reflection in the glossy clearcoat of the GranTurismo and smiled, I knew I was. I took turns racing down the narrow streets in each car, loving the exhilarating feeling of speed.

As the girls and I walked back to the hotel later that night, loaded down with shopping bags, I knew there was a big decision ahead. But I had saved the best for last. Edward got to show me his choice tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know it's really really short, but I have to get out another chapter tonight, so that hopefully you will all vote on the poll, and I can get out my last chapter before tomorrow afternoon when everyone will be lining up at their bookstore to buy Breaking Dawn. Check out the through links on my profile and R&R!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse – Chapter Seven**_

**BPOV**

I always relished the feel of Edward's skin on my own, but right now it was starting to annoy me. He knew I hated surprises, and here he was with his hands over my eyes. He had been covering them for 15 minutes now! We had flown back to England, just the two of us, to see the car he had picked. We had landed at an air base very much like the first one at the Lotus facility. As soon as I had tried to exit the plane I had found Edwards hands over my eyes. I had heard the car pull up, so I didn't know what the holdup was.

All of a sudden, I heard another vehicle drive up and Edward's hands dropped from my eyes. I was instantly blinded, but just for a moment. In front of me I saw two amazing cars. Each was a slightly different shade of midnight blue, one of Edward's favorite colors on me. I couldn't believe he had picked two cars out. I glanced up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled his beloved crooked grin.

"I couldn't decide." He kissed the top of my head. "Do you want to go see?"

I grabbed his hand and went to look at the first car. It was sleek and Italian, I could tell just by looking at it.

"See, you have learned about cars," Edward murmured in my ear. "It's a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano F1." I ran my hands over the shiny hood, admiring the sleek lines. He opened the door for me and I slid in behind the wheel. The interior was chocolate brown, deep and warm. Edward opened the passenger door.

"You always did say brown was warm." The crooked smile appeared again as we took off around the track. The powerful engine roared as I pushed the speed to nearly 300 miles per hour. It could have taken more, but I didn't think Edward could as I slowed and came to a stop next to the other car.

Edward opened my door for me and led me to the other coupé, gleaming even in the foggy English afternoon.

"An Aston Martin DB9." Edward whispered in my ear. I pulled open the door and saw amazing tawny gold leather interior, with just a few hints of emerald green. The inserts of the seats were green, as was the upper part of the doors and dashboard. It was incredible.

"Does it go as fast as the Vanquish?" I asked with a grin.

"I believe it does," answered Edward.

"Well, we have to see to make sure." I got behind the wheel and before Edward had even closed his door, I zoomed off.

**EPOV**

I loved seeing Bella like this. She was so free. She did have the Cullen Curse. Speed was in her veins now. She was so graceful. For a moment, I was wistful for my sweet human Bella, the one who blushed and tripped over her own two feet. But then my wife turned while driving over 200 MPH and kissed me. Nothing like that could have happened while Bella was human. I kissed her back, hard and sweet. The velocity at which we were moving began to slow and Bella stopped the car. She got out and held me tight, which made me kiss her again. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"It's a big decision, but don't worry, no one is going to be upset with you. We all just want you to have what you like best." I assured her.

"But I loved them all. Even Em's huge SUV and Jasper's General," she sighed.

"You love us, Bella, not the cars, and you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." I looked deep into her eyes. "We will all love you forever, no matter what silly car you pick. Especially me."

**BPOV**

I knew Edward was right. My family just wanted me to be happy. I had time to decide which car was right for me. I knew I would absolutely need something for daily use; all these cars were too spectacular and noticeable. But, holy crow, they were fast! And I really loved going fast…

* * *

_A/N: Okay, it's your turn now. I hope you've checked out all the cars, so you can vote with confidence. Hopefully this poll thingy isn't too hard to create. Please click the links, pick the car you like best in the poll on my profile and Bella will receive it in my final chapter, which I will post tomorrow, as soon as humanly possible. Read and review peeps! I know we're all anticipating __Breaking Dawn__ with an enthusiasm that borders on hysteria, but we starving fanfiction writers need love too!_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse – Chapter Eight**_

**BPOV**

It had been one week since my transatlantic car search. Today was the day the new car arrived. The entire family had been pleased with my choice. I was extremely excited. The whole family was gathered on the porch waiting for the car to be delivered. We could hear the semi-truck coming from miles away and had meandered out on the porch when we knew it was just a few miles away. The semi rolled to a stop in the long drive, and lowered the door of the cargo trailer. Edward ran in and drove the car out onto the driveway. The Ferrari shined like a sapphire against the white snow. I was opening the door to take my new car for a spin when another semi pulled up. Curious, Edward turned off the engine of the Ferrari and got out to wait with the rest of us.

"It's here, its here!!" Emmett and Jasper zoomed up to the new semi and rolled out in the Maybach Landaulet. Jasper was acting as chauffeur and Emmett had dropped the top on the back and was waving to everyone like a crown prince. I giggled into Edward's shoulder as he shook his head at his brothers' exuberance. I hadn't even noticed Carlisle was gone until the black Maybach Exelero also roared out of the back of the second semi. I walked over to Carlisle, confused.

"That's not for me is it?" I asked.

"No Bella, someone else wanted this one." He smiled and beckoned to Rosalie, who came over to stand beside her father. "I saw the way you admired the Exelero, Rose, and I wanted you to have it."

Rosalie was speechless. She kissed Carlisle on the cheek and slid behind the wheel. She looked at me with a wicked grin.

"Race you to Anchorage?" Rosalie revved the engine.

"You're on!" I rushed back to the Ferrari, jumped in and started it in one fluid motion. Edward leaped in the passenger side, kissed me and then we were off.

FIN

* * *

_A/N: I must say I was sort of disappointed with the number of votes on my poll. Technically, the Exelero got the most votes, but I had one vote for the Ferrari before the poll was up so it was a tie. Plus, I thought Rosalie would really love the Exelero. She's the most car-savvy of all the Cullens, so a one of a kind car would definitely appeal to her. I wonder if any of these will be Bella's after car in __Breaking Dawn__. Probably not, but I can hope. I know my choices were a bit extreme, but when you have an eternity to spend your money, why not buy super cool cars? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially RosalieandEmmett, Lady Saruman, and Horsecrazy Jr. who all reviewed more than twice! Ya'll rock. I hope you enjoyed my little story and it gave you something fun to read while waiting for __Breaking Dawn__._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE **_**TWILIGHT**_** SERIES**

_**The Cullen Car Curse – Chapter Nine**_

_**!!BREAKING DAWN SPOILER BELOW!!**_

"'Why can't we take your **_Ferrari_**?' Jacob complained when he met me in the garage. I was already in Edward's Volvo with Renesmee.

Edward had finally gotten around to revealing my _after _car…"

* * *

_A/N: All I can say is WOOT!! I was so surprised when I read that. I promise I did not have an advance copy of BD. And I know Stephenie's bro said it was a different Ferrari, but dude, that one is from 2005. As if Edward would buy a car that old; plus the one I picked is way more awesome. Anyways, I have a link for the most hilarious synopsis of Breaking Dawn done by RPatzz/Spunk Ransom on my profile. Check it out. Whether you loved or hated BD it will make you LOLZ!!_


End file.
